Field
Certain embodiments disclosed herein relate to pressure-regulating systems for coupling with medicinal containers (e.g., vials and/or bags), and components thereof, and methods to contain vapors and/or to aid in regulating pressures within medicinal containers. Some embodiments relate to pressure-regulating syringe assemblies.
Description of the Related Art
Medicines and other medically related fluids are commonly stored in vials or other containers. In some instances, the medicines or fluids stored in vials or other containers are therapeutic if injected into the bloodstream of certain patients, but are harmful if inhaled or if contacted by exposed skin of non-patients, such as healthcare providers. Certain known systems for extracting potentially harmful medicines from vials suffer from various drawbacks. Thus, there is a need to store and/or control medicines such that they can be properly administered to patients without being inadvertently administered to non-patients.